The Drone Roulette
thumb|128px|right|Rogue Drones Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Das Drohnenroulette The Drone Roulette ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im Nullsec Komplex Independence (Unabhängigkeit) ausgelöst werden. Die Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Bei dieser Eskalationsreihe ist in jeder Stufe schon recht schnell beim Warp-In erkenntlich, ob die Eskalation weiter gehen wird, oder ob ein vorzeitiges Ende bevorsteht. Siehe unten. Vorzeitiges Ende In jeder Stufe dieser Eskalationsreihe kann es vorkommen, dass man auf eine stark befestigte Dronenstruktur trifft. In diesem Falle kann man die Eskalationsreihe abschreiben, denn sie wird hier ihr vorzeitiges Ende finden. Die Gegner in diesem Szenario sind nicht immer völlig identisch, aber man trifft im Grossen und Ganzen auf folgende Feinde. Popup beim Warp-in (manchmal auch erst während des Kampfes): Rats! Lady luck is not in a good mood today, you have stumbled right into the main hive! Now is to do or die, the drones know their home has been infiltrated and they will probably melt away into space if you retreat. '' '''Erste Welle'thumb|The Drone Roulette Version 1.1 *5 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *7 Drone Light Missile Batteries *3-4 Cruiser (Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *7 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Decimator/Hunter/Render/Silverfish Alvi) - tw. web/scramble *4 Elite Frigates - First Line (Strain Raider Alvi) *3 Frigates - First Line (Barracuda/Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) *3 Frigates (Devilfish Alvi) Welle 2A - nach ca. 1 Minute *3-4 Battleships - Hive Inner Circle (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) ''- Trigger Welle 2B'' *3-4 Elite Frigates - Hive Inner Circle (Strain Barracude/Silverfish Alvi) Welle 3'A - nach ca. 1 weiteren Minute *4 Elite Frigates - Outpost Aid (Strain Decimator/Infester/Splinter Alvi) ''- web/scramble *3-5 Elite Frigates - Outpost Sister Drones (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) ''- web/scramble'' *3 Destroyer - Outpost Aid (Ripper Alvior) *3-4 Frigates - Outpost Sister Drones (Barracuda/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) '''Welle 4A'' - getriggert vom Abschuss irgendeines Schiffes der ersten Welle'' *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Queen/Matriarch Alvus) Die Wellen 2A bis 4A lösen jeweils einen Respawn aus - wie folgt..... Welle 2B *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Hive Inner Circle (Strain Violator/Viral Inefector Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Hive Inner Circle (Enforcer Alvatis) Welle 3B ''- bei Beschuss von Welle 3A'' *3 Elite Cruiser - Outpost Defenses (Strain Annihilator Alvum) *4 Cruiser - Outpost Defenses (Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) Welle 4B ''- bei Beschuss von Welle 4A'' *4 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *3-4 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) Erste Stufe Beschreibungstext: Among the debris from this formidable hive, you find a blown out hangar containing a few burnt out space ships of various types, probably the possessions of some unfortunate adventurers that came here before you and didn’t live to tell the story. As your scanners routinely run through this material, they come across some report with information on a few sister hives to this one. The explorer seems to have found that each of these so called 'Independence hives' are surrounded with outposts that serve both as an early warning system against intruders on the drones territory and also as a resource gathering facility. It seems that if the hive is attacked, the drones from the outposts warp instantly back to defend it. One interesting bit of information the unfortunate explorer has noted is that the drones frequently move the hive itself between these outposts, so hunting these things is like playing Russian roulette, you never know if you are fortunate enough to hit an outpost and thereby reduce the inevitable resistance at the main hive, or if you are warping straight into the lair of the drones. The report continues to list four locations, the nearest one being... '' In der ersten Stufe kan man auch schon vorzeitig enden. thumb|The Drone Roulette Version 1.2 Die Gegner sind nicht alle sofort anwesend, sondern erscheinen zum Teil erst nach kurzer Zeit. '''Gegner' *5 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Domination Alvus/Spearhead Alvus/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *6-8 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Devastator Alvum) *3-4 Cruiser (Atomizer/Bomber/Devastator/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *7-8 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Raider/Render/Sunder Alvi) - teilw. web/scramble *3-4 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Bei dieser "Version 1.1" besteht eine gute Chance auf eine weitere, zweite Eskalationsstufe. Zweite Stufe thumb|The Drone Roulette - Stufe 2Beschreibungstext: Fortunately, these coordinates led you only to an outpost where you managed to pull some teeth from the drone hive that is looming out there somewhere. The question is where? You have three locations left and the next one is here... '' Auch in dieser zweiten Stufe kann man auch schon vorzeitig enden. '''Erste Welle' *5 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Domination Alvus/Spearhead Alvus) *2-3 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Security Drone (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator Alvior) *5 Frigates (Render/Splinter Alvi) Zweite Welle ' - ''wenn ein Schiff aus Welle 1 angegriffen wird (ausser Faction BS) *2-3 Cruiser (Destructor Alvum) *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Hinter/Silverfish Alvi) Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst - meistens - eine dritte Eskalationsstufe aus. Dritte Stufe thumb|The Drone Roulettwe - Stufe 3Beschreibungstext: ''Again you were fortunate enough to hit an outpost and now there are only two locations left unexplored. That should mean there is a fifty fifty chance you hit the hive itself, given there is one out there.... '' Auch in dieser dritten Stufe kann man schon vorzeitig enden. '''Gegner *6 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *1 Faction Battleship (Sentient Domination Alvus) *3-4 Battleships - Inner Circle Defences (Alvus Controller/Swarm Preserver Alvus) *4-5 Elite Cruiser - Inner Circle Defences (Strain Atomizer/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *4 Elite Cruiser - Defensive Squad (Strain Viral Infector Alvum) *3 Elite Frigates - Defensive Squad (Strain Barracude/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) *7 Frigates - Drone Defences (Decimator/Render Alvi) Der Abschuss des Faction Battleships löst - zumeist - eine vierte Eskalationsstufe aus. Strukturen: Keine Beute Vierte Stufe thumb|The Drone Roulette - Stufe 4Beschreibungstext: Another outpost. You stop for a second, weighing the possibilities of having such luck as to clear out all the outposts as you seem to have done, against the chances of there being no hive out there at all. With one location left unexplored there only one way to find out... '' Man landet an einer typischen Dronenstruktur. Die Gegner der ersten Welle sind bei Ankunft nur etwa zur Hälfte da, der Rest erscheint aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden. '''Erste Welle' *5 Drone Cruise Missile Batteries *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Ruler/Supreme Alvus Parasite) ''- Trigger Welle 3'' *2-3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) -'' nicht immer'' *13-17 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Decimator/Devilfish/Raider/Render/Sunder/Silverfish Alvi) - tw. web/scramble *10-11 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) ''- Trigger Welle 2'' Zweite Welle *3-4 Battleships (Alvus Creator/Patriarch Alvus *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) ''- ggf. Trigger Welle 3'' Dritte Welle *4-6 Elite Cruiser (Strain Annihilator/Atomizer/Disintegrato/Nuker/Viral Infector Alvum) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) *0-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter Alvi) Vierte Welle - nicht immer *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish Alvi) Teile der dritten Welle werden auch aus der zweiten Welle heraus getriggert. Das geschieht, wenn man Welle 2 komplett abgeschossen hat, bevor man die Battleships in Welle 1 bekämpft. Die Eskalationsreihe kann hier enden mit folgendem Popup: He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep, pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart. And in our own despair, and against our will, comes Wisdom. Im Local erscheint dabie zeitgleich die Nachricht: Ship Computer detects no other rogue drones in the area. Strukturen: Keine Beute Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec